


Ride

by icemakestars



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Riding, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Matteusz is constantly amazed that such an incredible being chose him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone at my sixth form told me that Charlie couldn't be a bottom because he was a prince. 
> 
> This is what the kids call 'spite fanfiction'.

It was hot. Too hot, in fact, or maybe that was just Matteusz. Maybe it was Charlie's hands working him into full-mast and Charlie's lips pressing deft kisses along Matteusz' hip bone and thighs and just-- _Charlie_. He was too much and all together not enough and—fuck. Matteusz loved it, loved everything about it. About him.

Charlie lifted his body up, kissing a trail up his boyfriend's body, whose hands curled into the tousled sheets underneath them. A string of curses, thick with his accent, fell brokenly from Matteusz' lips, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Charlie's tongue circling his nipple.

" _Fuck_ \- shit, Charlie!"  

"This will be quick." Charlie's words were a breathless pant into the arch of Matteusz' neck.  

He didn't reply, didn't know _how_. Every sentence felt heavy and wrong on his tongue, every word bubbling into a drawn-out moan in the base of his throat. That was apparently enough for Charlie, who hoisted himself into a sitting position over Matteusz' stomach. His muscles were tensing as they held him in position, a single bead of sweat tracing the valley's of his abdominal muscles. Matteusz' eyes were transfixed on the drop of liquid, teeth biting hungrily at his own lips with the effort of holding still.  

"Ready?" Charlie asked one final time, his eyes soft, pupils blown obscenely wide.  

Matteusz nodded, watching with carnal fascination as Charlie's cock, tip flared a delicious shade of pink, bobbed with every movement he made. Matteusz wanted to push Charlie down the bed and ravish that member until Charlie's cries were hoarse and desperate, and he was releasing his generous load into the pink softness of Matteusz' throat, but that was for another day. They had plenty of time, after all.  

Charlie pressed backwards, and Matteusz could feel his cock brushing the back of Charlie's thigh. The friction was enough to make his tip leak, and he could have come like that, with Charlie rubbing against him, sitting over him, touching him.  

"Charlie!" Matteusz croaked, a shudder rippling through him.  

"Too much?" Charlie smiled gently, but his eyes were sparkling like the stars from which they came.  

Matteusz loved him.

In that moment, and many moments that had come and were to come, Matteusz felt almost overwhelmed by emotion for this strange, incredible boy. All worries about not being good enough for the prince dissipated; Charlie had chosen him. He had approached Matteusz, asked him to the dance, asked him to move in with him. Even their first time had been instigated by Charlie. He did not dare push Charlie too far lest the spell break and it all turn out to be some crazy, erotic dream. But this was real. Charlie's thighs nestled on either side of Matteusz' waist was real, as was his name falling in pretty whimpers from Charlie's kiss-bitten lips.

It was all too real, and yet entirely surreal, and Matteusz struggled to understand how every moment he spent with Charlie was somehow a contradiction of itself. Maybe it was because Charlie himself was a walking contradiction; soft, but cold. Royal, but average. A human, but not. Or maybe it was because Matteusz' mind was fucked-out and hazy, and nothing made much sense to him other than Charlie reaching back and guiding his member to Charlie's twitching entrance. And when Charlie's head fell forward in a choked off-gasp, hair slick to his forehead and chest heaving, Matteusz understood how April felt sharing a heart, because suddenly his heart was beating for Charlie, as well.  

Charlie was not well-prepped, and he seated himself on Matteusz' dick far too quickly for the burn to be truly pleasant, but he did not seem fazed. Instead, he set a brutal pace, sweaty palms flat on his boyfriend's chest as a way to manoeuvre himself, hips canting and bucking in a desperate and broken rhythm.  

Suddenly, Charlie leant back and gripped Matteusz' thighs for support, and Matteusz could feel the change inside of Charlie. The spluttered cry of his name was confirmation that he was now hitting Charlie's prostate, and now Matteusz fucked up into Charlie, aiming for that spot.

It was glorious. A constellation of red spread from Charlie's cheeks down to his chest, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he rode Matteusz in ferocious earnest. He was so beautiful, it was mesmerising for Matteusz to watch. This man was a prince, the only remaining ruler of the ancient people of Rhodia. A king in some respects, and yet here he was; being fucked by a mere human and loving every second of it. On some days, Matteusz felt it a privilege, on others a sacrilege. Today it was the former, and Matteusz gripped Charlie's hips, helping him on as their skin slapped messily together.  

He was close, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs tightening. By the way Charlie was clenching around him, he would not be far behind.

" _Shit!_ Charlie, I-"  

"It's okay. Let go, Matteusz." Charlie said, not sincerely, but as a command. His eyes willed Matteusz to finish, hips grinding cruelly over him. Everything about Charlie was ethereal, and far too much for Matteusz to handle; he came, hard and hot inside his lover. With every shudder of his orgasm, Charlie continued to thrust down on him, milking everything out until Matteusz winced in sensitivity.  

Charlie pulled off gingerly, nose scrunched up at the pulling, empty feeling in gut. He was still hard, cock arched painfully against his stomach.  

"You did not come." Matteusz stated guiltily, feeling selfish for not allowing his partner to finish.  

"Make me, then." Charlie's voice was thicker than usual, and the way he held himself was more... powerful. Regal. The shiver which clawed down Matteusz' spine had nothing to do with his orgasm, and he reached his hand forward to grasp Charlie's cock. It was swollen and leaking profusely, the making it easier for Matteusz to fist the member. Charlie lurched forward and sunk his teeth into Matteusz' shoulder. The shock caused Matteusz' grip on Charlie's cock to tighten, and that pressure was all it took to send him tumbling off the edge, jaw unhinged with a silent cry.  

As Charlie slumped wearily against his boyfriend, Matteusz traced his fingers over the bite mark. There was no blood, but it would definitely bruise. He didn't mind, quite liked it in fact, and pressed a lingering kiss into Charlie's damp hair. 

They needed to clean up, to get dressed, to do their physics homework—but all that could wait. They had time, but more importantly they had each other. Matteusz couldn't be more happy that that fact was the truth, and judging by the heady smile tugging at Charlie's lips, he couldn't either.


End file.
